


Telephone

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Matt keep in touch with each other after Mello leaves Wammy's House and have themselves a phone centric relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

“Let’s pretend you’re not too far away” he whispered. The phone made his voice sound husky and his breath louder.

 _He’s been smoking._ Mello thought.

“Let’s.” He said. “What would we do if you were here, or if I was there?”

His breath shuddered. Mello marveled at how close and yet how far he could sound. The marvel of man’s inventions. The telephone, the device that allowed him to speak to his boyfriend while they lived an entire ocean apart.

“What would you do?” He repeated, swallowing the lump in his throat, hoping the tears blurring his vision would go away. They hadn’t spoken in months and Matt had finally given Roger the slip and sneaked into the telephone room to call Mello. He was whispering to make sure no one heard him. But there was something about his whispers that reminded Mello about all those times they sneaked to the pantry together and hid in the cupboard when someone came to check if there was someone sneaking around. 

It made his chest swell with warmth. Warmth he hadn’t felt in what he thought were decades, though they were only 10 months.

“I’d hold you.” He finally said. “I’d kiss you.”

Mello let out a little laugh. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He remembered the way Matt kissed. For all intents and purposes Matt was a bad kisser. He smelled like smoke and bit and sucked hungrily. But for some reason, Mello liked it. He remembered being surprised when Matt first kissed him. He felt like his mouth was under attack. Matt certainly made it feel that way, even though Mello was the one that had asked for the kiss clearly and verbally. But Mello could feel the need on his lips, taste the desperation on his tongue. That was enough for Mello to think that it was the best kiss he’d ever had, because for all intents and purposes Matt’s kiss had been the most honest kiss he’d had.

“I’d kiss you back.” Mello whimpered, helplessly, his toes curled against the cold kitchen floor.

Matt’s breath shuddered again. “I’d kiss you more.”

Mello smiled and sniffled. The tears refused to stop flowing.

Yes, for all intents and purposes Matt was honest.

And Mello couldn’t help but be vulnerable around him.


End file.
